Not One to Be Forgotten
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: The Lyoko Gang is all grown up! But what will happen when XANA, who lay dormant for years, decides against being forgotten? OxA, UxY, JxOC, but mostly the the Lyoko Gang's children.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. However, I do own Lucy, Eleanor (Ellie), Jack, Leila, and Yukiko.**

**This is several years later on in life (quite obviously). OxA, UxY, and JxOC (Yes, OC is Lucy.)**

"Aelita!" Eleanor called happily as she ran towards the older female.

"Eleanor! Be careful!" Lucy called after her rambunctious daughter.

It was too late; Eleanor had already reached Aelita and wrapped her arms around her, which she quickly withdrew as she heard the warning in her mother's voice.

"Sorry," She mumbled, her red-gold hair falling into her face.

"It's ok Ellie," Aelita said warmly, ruffling the child's hair.

"She takes after her mother." Jeremie said, leading his son into the room.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she sat down in an armchair.

"That she does," Odd agreed, sitting on the couch next to Aelita.

Eleanor hurried over to Lucy, lifting her arms as a sign that she wanted to sit on her mother's lap. Lucy complied, hoisting her daughter onto her lap. Jeremie took a seat on an armchair close to his wife and daughter. Jack, Ellie's twin brother, plopped himself down on the floor between his parents.

"So, how's Leila?" Lucy prompted, resting her head on top of her daughter's.

"She's asleep." Odd replied happily, practically glowing with pride. At that moment they heard soft crying from a room elsewhere in the house.

"Or she was." Aelita grumbled happily, pushing herself off the couch and disappearing into another room.  
-----------

"We're going to be late!" Yumi called up the stairs of her house as she bundled Yukiko into her coat.

"We already are late!" Ulrich called back, swinging his vest on as he began to descend the stairs.

Yumi glanced at the clock on the wall. It was true; they were supposed to be there by about five minutes ago. Yumi sighed as she looked down at her daughter.

"Sorry," Yukiko said sincerely, looking up at her mother, her brown eyes apologetic.

"It's ok Yukiko, we're never on time anyway." Yumi reassured the dark haired girl.

"We've got to go." Ulrich reminded softly, putting his hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"I'll be right there, you get Yukiko in the car." Yumi said hurriedly, dashing off into the kitchen.

"Come on Yukiko," Ulrich sighed, offering his hand to his daughter.

"Ok Daddy." Yukiko replied, taking her father's hand.

-------------

Aelita smiled down at her daughter, pulling her out of her crib and holding her close, rocking gently back and forth.

"Hush now, you hungry?" Aelita whispered comfortingly.

Leila's crying subsided as she opened her eyes. They were green, just like her mother's, and they sparkled slightly due to the previous crying.

Aelita heard the doorbell ring. "They always are late." She murmured, shaking her head as she walked out of the room, Leila in her arms.

----------

"Trying to set a new record?" Odd joked as he led Ulrich and Yumi into the room, Yukiko clinging happily to his leg.

"You knew that we'd be late!" Yumi retorted, grinning as she pried her daughter off of Odd's leg.

"YUKIKO!" Eleanor shouted, leaping from her mother's lap to hug her friend.

"Like mother like daughter." Odd grinned, remembering how he had met Lucy.

_**Flashback!**_

_A redheaded girl flung herself at him as he walked into the school._

"_I heard about Luffa! You must be so sad!" She said, wrapping him in a tight hug. _

"_Who are you?" Odd asked, pulling himself free._

"_Oh! I'm Lucy, Aelita told me about you." The girl, Lucy, answered. _

"_Hi Lucy," Odd said, his eyes still slightly clouded with confusion._

"_You just have to meet Lillie! I know you'd love her! She's an Akita." Lucy babbled, walking with him farther into the room._

_**End Flashback!**_

Yumi and Ulrich took a seat on a couch, as Odd returned to his previous spot, in the middle of another couch.

"Nice to see you made it," Aelita said as she entered the room, Leila in her arms.

"Of course we did, have we ever missed something completely?" Yumi said, smiling as she saw Leila.

"Well," Odd mused.

"Don't answer that!" Ulrich said, stopping Odd's to-be comment.


	2. Twelve Years Later

**Twelve Years Later**

"Where are you going Leila?" asked Aelita, seeing her daughter at the door.

Leila winced, she hadn't bet on getting caught by her mother. She turned around; pressing her finger on her chin, biting her slightly chapped lower lip.

"Out." Leila finally replied, unable to think of a better excuse.

"Do you-" Aelita began, stopping when her daughter pulled her cell phone from her pocket to show her mother that she had it.

"Don't be out too late." Aelita said, watching as Leila pulled open the door and dashed through it.

Aelita stood in the open doorway, watching her daughter take off down the street.

Leila dashed down the snowy sidewalk, not paying attention to where her feet were. Suddenly, Leila was face down on a small pile of snow. Looking down the length of her body she saw the end of an ice covered stick poking up from the snow. She also saw her mother watching from the doorway. Leila smiled and waved as she shoved herself to her feet, continuing down the street at a run.

"Don't worry about her," Odd said, coming up behind his wife, "She's strong."

"I know, but she's also clumsy." Aelita replied, closing the door as Leila disappeared around the corner.

------------------

"Leon!" Leila shouted breathlessly into her cell phone.

"I know, I know, Yukiko's already there, she tried to leave me behind!" Leon replied, just as breathless. He was obviously running just as hard as she was.

"I'm almost there," Leila panted, "They'll regret showing us this place then telling us not to go!"

"See you soon then." Leon breathed, shutting off his phone and shoving it back into his pocket.

----------------

"What should we do?" Ellie asked, bouncing from foot to foot nervously.

"Well, we're going to have to find some way to shut the tower down." Jack replied calmly, staring into the computer screen.

"Where's Yukiko?" Ellie continued, looking around the computer room in the old factory.

"Here." Yukiko panted, jumping down from the bottom rungs of the ladder.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked, stepping away from the supercomputer.

"I had to sneak past Leon." Yukiko growled breathlessly.

"I hope those two stay home today." Jack said, hope filling his voice.

"Doubt it." Ellie said, pausing mid-hop and cocking her head to one side, "They're here."

"You sure that isn't Eric?" Yukiko asked the other girl, "It sounds like one pair of feet."

"It could be." Ellie conceded, "Did you call him?"

"I thought you did that." Yukiko and Ellie both glanced at Jack.

"Good thing I did then huh?" Jack said, raising his hands slightly in submission. The two girls watching his every move made him nervous, especially since Eric wasn't yet there.

-------------------

"Leila?" Leon called after catching his breath, he had arrived at the old factory and he was sure that Leila would be there waiting for him.

"Leon?" Leila whispered back.

"Let's go." Leon said quietly, walking towards the metal ladder rungs.

"They didn't get rid of us so easy huh?" Leila said, grinning maliciously.

Leon and Leila clambered down the metal rungs quietly, trying not to alert the older kids of their presence. Luckily as Leila caught sight of the computer room she saw all four teens crowded around the computer screen. Motioning to Leon to come down she stepped onto the floor, walking over to join Eric, Yukiko, Jack, and Ellie by the computer.

"It could be dangerous, but I don't know how else we could do it." Eric said.

"Do what?" Leila asked boldly, causing all four teens to jump. She received glares from four sets of eyes.

"I thought we told you not to come here." Jack said defensively.

"You did," Leila replied, "But now I'm here, so what are we doing?"

"We need to figure out who used to come here," Ellie explained, "Since we obviously aren't the first ones, the battery to the computer isn't fresh, it looks like it was turned off about 25 years ago, and this factory has been abandoned for much longer than that."

Ellie received a glare from Jack and Yukiko.

"So, any ideas?" Leila asked.

"It could have been one of hundreds, even thousands of different people, it's almost impossible to tell." Eric answered, "Unless…" He trailed off, typing away as numerous folders popped onto the screen.

"Look at this," He breathed, pointing to a program.

"What is it?" Ellie asked, leaning in close.

"They look like vehicles of some sort," Eric answered.

"It looks like computer gibberish to me." Yukiko said flatly.

"No, look," Eric said, pointing at a new screen, "Overboard, it looks like a flying surfboard."

"That's weird," Jack mused, "What would anyone do with a flying surfboard?"

"It's a computer program, it must open in the area that we found." Eric replied, "It must have been for the players."

"What's that?" Leila asked, leaning over Eric's shoulder to point at a row of what looked like cards along the lower half of the screen.

"I don't know," Eric sighed, "I've tried many times to make them readable, but I can't."

"Let me try." Leila suggested, "I'm not bad with computers."

"Be my guest." Eric said, motioning towards the computer, but showing no signs of leaving the chair.

Leila huffed at him, but leaned towards the keyboard, pressing a few keys here and there. Suddenly, one of the cards popped up, as well as a window full of coding.

"This is amazing!" Eric exclaimed, leaning in close to the computer screen.

"What does it say?" Ellie asked, bouncing around in an attempt to see past the heads of Eric and Leila, which were currently in the way.

"It's a card, from one of the players, but it's only the back of it." Eric sighed, "But the coding is amazing, it looks as if the players were 3-D images that looked very much like the actual people."

"What about this?" Yukiko asked, pointing to a picture of what looked like a video that had been paused quite a while ago, but left open. "I think I've seen that guy before."

"Me too," Leila said, staring at the picture.

"Let's see who it is then huh?" Eric said, hitting a key so the movie would play.

"Others may be able to continue my research. My search to find the antivirus, which will free Aelita from XANA, has never been closer to total success. And it's thanks to Franz Hopper's diary, and thanks to the data recovered from Sector Five, that I was able to decode part of his diary that explains how to use the returns to the past…" The boy oh the video spoke, a voice that was oddly familiar to the group, but at the same time, so unfamiliar.

"Stop." Leila breathed. Eric looked into her eyes, which were wide in fear, and obediently pressed a few keys to stop the video diary from playing.

"Return to the past? XANA? Sector Five? What does all this mean?" Yukiko asked, staring at the boy on the computer screen in confusion.

"If we replayed it from the beginning maybe we could learn more." Leon suggested.

"No, so little could be in the first part, which is only a matter of seconds anyway." Eric responded, baffled as he sat, arms crossed, staring at the computer.

"Aelita," Ellie whispered, "That name sounds familiar."

"It's not a common name," Eric mused, "If we found Aelita, we might be able to get more information."

"We can't." Leila said suddenly. All eyes turned towards her.

"Why not?" Jack asked, his head turning slightly to one side.

"Because, I know who Aelita is." Leila replied, looking at her feet. "Aelita is my mother."


	3. Shaun

Leila had run from the room after she had told the other's that her mother was Aelita. It was dark now, it was mid-January, so it got dark fairly early. What was it her mother had said? Back before dark? Yea, Leila was going to get a lecture about the dangers of being out at dark. Her house was in sight now, Leila ran harder, as if running faster would make it be light again. Too bad she forgot about the snow pile on the sidewalk that had now turned to ice. Leila slid, falling to the ground with a thud. Leila gasped in pain, she had forgotten about the stick as well, and it had cut her hands since she had forgotten her gloves back at the factory in her hurry. She saw her blood spill onto the ice covered ground, and heaved herself to her feet. Yea, Leila was pretty much doomed to face the wrath of her parents.

"You're late." Aelita said as Leila walked through the door, breathless and cold, "I told you to be home before dark."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Leila said apologetically, hiding her hands with her sweater sleeves.

"You wouldn't answer your cell phone either." Aelita said, her voice was full of worry and anger.

Leila gasped, she had left that at the factory as well, and her coat.

"You're out in this weather in just a sweater? What happened to your coat and gloves?" Odd asked, hearing the noise in the hall.

"I was in such a hurry to get home that I forgot them." Leila said, knowing that is sounded lame, but it was the truth.

"Where were you?" Aelita asked, "It's been dark for an hour now."

"I was with Leon, he was helping me with something." Leila lied. Her mother would have her head if she told her where she really was.

"Funny, Leon wasn't at home either." Aelita said, looking quite angry.

"Do you always have to know where I am?" Leila growled; she knew she shouldn't, but she was getting annoyed with her overprotective mother.

Odd stood back, an innocent bystander in this war of wills.

"Yes, I do." Aelita responded, her voice beginning to get louder.

"I can take care of myself Mom! I was out, now I'm home safe and sound!" Leila yelled, before pushing past her mother to run up the stairs, only to trip halfway up, but she pushed herself up and ran the rest of the way to her room, slamming the door so the picture frames rattled.

"I'll talk to her." Odd said, stopping Aelita from pursuing the issue, "You go heat her something to eat."

Aelita sighed, "I wish she was just a little less scatter brained."

"We were like that once," Odd reassured his wife, "I'm sure we drove our parents, and Jim, up the wall."

Aelita laughed lightly, "I'm sure we did.

---------------

"Leila?" Odd said softly, knocking on his daughter's door.

"If it's not Dad then go away." Leila's muffled reply came, making Odd chuckle softly.

"In that case, its Dad," Odd said jokingly, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Don't be mad at me," Leila said, her eyes wide and pleading so irresistibly.

"For what?" Odd asked wrapping his arms comfortingly around his daughter, who looked close to tears.

"I couldn't tell Mom, not when she was already mad at me." Leila said, stumbling over her words as they rushed out of her mouth.

"She's not mad, she's just worried about you." Odd said, his voice was warm and soothing.

"Why?" Leila asked, "I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Odd said, "There are reasons that she's protective of you."

"What reasons?" Leila asked, intrigued that there were reasons behind her mother's protectiveness.

Odd sighed, "First, what were you going to tell me that you couldn't tell Aelita?"

Leila looked down at her feet, "You won't be mad will you?"

"Of course not." Odd replied comfortingly, giving Leila's shoulder a squeeze.

"Ok then, on my way home, I slid on a patch of ice and cut my hands on a stick." Leila said, lowering her voice slightly and pulling up her sleeves to reveal her palms, torn up and bleeding.

"Must have been a miraculous fall." Odd exclaimed, "We should get something on that."

"Tell my why Mom's so protective!" Leila whined.

"I will," Odd said submissively, "But let me get something for those hands." With that Odd disappeared into the hall, reappearing quickly with some gauze and cream.

"So?" Leila prompted, holding her hands out to her father, she winced as he put the cream on her raw hands.

"Well," Odd began, "You know about Shaun?"

"No," Leila said, shaking her head and wincing as Odd wrapped the gauze around her hands.

"Well, Shaun would have been your older brother." Odd said sadly, hugging Leila close.

"What happened?" Leila asked, her eyes still slightly teary from the pain in her hands.

"SIDS." Odd replied. That one word struck sadness in both of them.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome." Leila breathed, "No wonder."

"Now you know, but don't bring it up." Odd said, slight warning creeping into his comforting voice.

"I won't." Leila promised solemnly.

"But you'll have to tell Aelita about your hands." Odd said, standing up to leave.

Leila looked at her gauze-covered hands. "I guess there's no escaping that one huh?" She said, looking up at her father.

"No, and I'm not going to say anything." He replied, almost playfully before he left the room.


	4. What Is XANA?

**Yes, this is very coincidental but, the school is Kadic, but Leila, Leon, Jack, Ellie, and Yukiko are day students, only Eric is a boarder. Now, on with the story!**

"What happened to your hands?" Eric asked as he walked up behind her.

"I slipped last night on a patch of ice and cut them on a stick." Leila replied, sounding as if she'd answered that question many times already.

"Ouch, bet your mom had a fit." Ellie said; she had walked up with Eric.

"No, she did that I was home late though." Leila said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Great, did you talk to her?" Eric asked.

"No! I'm not going to, not alone." Leila said, "Asking her about the factory would be like asking if I could stay at home the rest of my life."

"Any idea's about who the guy was?" Eric asked, turning to face Jack.

"We think he's my father," Jack said, "I knew they were friends, but I didn't know about this."

Ellie nodded, "Yea, they look alike, I'm pretty sure that the video diary belongs to my father, Jeremie, I saw his picture from when he was twelve." She explained, looking at Jack.

"We need to ask them about it, it could get dangerous since Jeremie was making that diary so people could continue his research." Eric said.

"True," Leila mused, "It's Saturday, we can split up after class."

"See you back here then?" Eric said, more out of habit of clarifying for everyone's sake rather than his own.

"Right." Jack said, before turning and walking towards the science building.

--------------

"Leon!" Leila hissed, "Leon wake up!" Leon raised his head from his desk.

"I'm awake," Leon mumbled back.

"Well, look alive, the bell will ring soon." Leila said, her hand moving for her backpack.

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

The bell rang through the school, causing the usual chaos of final class.

"Let's go." Leila whispered as quietly as she could above the clamor of other students, all eager to leave the room.

-----------------

"Hello?" Leila called into her house as she stepped inside, Yukiko following her closely.

"Hello Leila," Odd said, standing up from his spot on the couch, "Afternoon Yukiko."

"Dad, is Mom around?" Leila asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Odd looked slightly taken aback, it wasn't often that Leila came home looking for her mother, "I think she's in the other room." He said, motioning towards the hall.

"Thanks Dad!" Leila cried happily, hugging her father tightly on her way past him.

Yukiko nodded as she hurried after Leila.

"Mom?" Leila asked, pushing the door to the room open slowly.

"Hello Leila," Aelita said warmly, turning in her chair to face her daughter.

"Hey, can we talk?" Leila asked uncertainly.

"Sure. What about?" Aelita was curious; Leila seemed jumpy and nervous, which wasn't like her in her own house.

"About the past." Leila said, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

Yukiko followed suit.

Aelita raised an eyebrow, "Go on." She prompted.

"We want to know about XANA." Leila said slowly and uncertainly, watching her mother's green eyes grow wide slightly.

"What do you know about XANA?" Aelita asked, worry creeping into her voice, "Where did you hear about it?"

"We don't know anything more than the name XANA." Yukiko stated, "We thought you'd know more."

"How did you tie me to XANA?" Aelita asked, looking skeptical.

"The old factory, the computer, there was a video." Leila replied shortly, "What about XANA?"

"You mustn't have anything to do with XANA. It's a dangerous program." Aelita warned, "The computer was on?"

"That's how we found it." Yukiko said, "Why wouldn't it be on?"

"Who all knows about this?" Aelita asked, lowering her voice pointedly.

"Just Eric, Jack, Ellie, Leon, Yukiko and I," Leila said, confusion obvious in her voice, "Jack and Ellie were going to ask Jeremie about it today, and you of course. Why?"

"Keep it a secret within your group, if everyone knew XANA would be more powerful then ever." Aelita warned, "Though don't bother hiding it from Odd."

"He already knows?" Leila asked quietly, "Oh yes, he knows."

**-------------**

**I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas. The next chapter may have more confusing point of view changes! Yea, well, I hope you like it. **


	5. Cindy and Taiyou

**Chapter four is here! YAY! Anyway, I apologize in advance about the blocky paragraph-ness of the beginning of this chapter. **

Jeremie's old computer beeped insistently, it had been doing that for two days now, and he finally knew why. One would think that Jeremie would just open up the old laptop and see what it's problem was, but the computer had broken weeks ago, and was no longer operational. He knew why it was beeping now though. Ellie and Jack had come to him, asking questions about the factory, and XANA. That was why it was beeping, a tower had been activated. Actually, the tower had been activated, the four original sectors had long been deleted, but sector 5 remained, leaving only one tower for XANA to activate. The only problem with this, was the fact that XANA had been destroyed many years ago not long before Jeremie had shut the supercomputer down, which lead to problem number two, the supercomputer had been turned off. Somehow, the supercomputer had turned itself on and XANA had come back into existence. Neither of which was likely. So two new questions remained, who had turned on the supercomputer, and did XANA come back, or was it a new program gone bad? Jeremie wasn't sure, he needed to talk this out with someone, but Lucy knew nothing about Lyoko, she had come into the group about a month after the supercomputer was shut down. He decided to call Aelita, she would surely be able to help him think, maybe they could get together and talk about it, if Ellie and Jack were involved, Leila wasn't likely to be left out. Which reminded him, Yukiko and Leon must know something as well, not to mention Eric. Meaning that Yumi and Ulrich should also be alerted. Jeremie knew that Eric's parents should know as well, but they weren't in town, or in the country for that matter, so William would have to remain in the dark.

------------------------------------

"Have you found anything?" Aelita asked, peering over Jeremie's shoulder at the computer screen, which was showing nothing but miles of codes.

"Not yet, but I'm close." Jeremie replied.

"How can you find anything in that mess of codes?" Odd asked, pulling Aelita back towards him, "It makes my brain hurt."

"No comment." Yumi muttered from across the room.

"I heard that! It's not my fault!" Odd growled at her.

The group had been here for about half an hour, after Jeremie had called them telling them that their children had found it. Since then they had been trying to find answers to their questions by looking at data on the supercomputer.

"It looks like the supercomputer was turned on about a week after we turned it off, then turned off again, then it was turned on again three days ago." Jeremie announced.

"But why turn it on and off so many times?" Ulrich mused.

"Eric, are you there?" a voice asked softly from the computer speakers.

"It's not Eric! Somebody else is on the supercomputer!" another voice argued.

"But Eric said he'd be here around this time!" The first voice countered, sounding hurt.

"Dope, it's not Eric, I'll show you." The other voice growled, "Hello out there! Who are you?"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Jeremie asked, frantically putting on the old earpiece.

"Loud and clear. See, I told you it wasn't Eric!" the voice said triumphantly.

"This is Jeremie, who are you?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh, Silly me." The voice said, "I'm Cindy." A little box popped up, revealing the head and shoulders of a female, she had blonde hair that fell in waves down to her shoulders, and blue eyes.

"I'm Taiyou." The other voice said, "That's what Eric calls me anyway." Another box popped up on the screen, this time revealing a boy with short black hair and gray eyes.

"Who are you all? Where are Leon, Eric, Jack, Ellie, Yukiko, and Leila?" Cindy asked, looking skeptically at the five adults that surrounded the computer screen.

"They went to school." Yumi replied, "Where did you come from."

"Well," Cindy replied, "I was playing around in the scanners earlier this week when I got virtualized and now I can't get back."  
"I've been here for as long as I can remember, I woke up one day and Cindy was standing over me." Taiyou said.

"That story sounds vaguely familiar." Yumi mused quietly.

"Have you seen anything, abnormal around?" Aelita asked.

"Abnormal? Such as things trying to kill us? Yes." Cindy said.

"XANA's back in full force." Jeremie concluded solemnly.

-----------------

**Uh-oh, XANA came back! What does he want now? What happened to Taiyou and Cindy? Only I know, or do I? Anyway, submit a review, get another chapter, I like to make sure people are reading my work before I write more**


	6. To Lyoko!

**I got a review, you got a chapter. As promised. Continue this way and we'll be all happy!**

Leila, Eric, and Leon stepped into the elevator, the others were on their way, but the gym teacher had stopped them as they got out of class.

"So Taiyou doesn't know anything about his past?" Leila asked, this concept seemed foreign and confusing for her.

"No, he doesn't even remember his name, it's almost as if he was brain-washed, or a really bad computer program." Eric replied.

"So, why call him Taiyou?" Leila asked.

"It means sun in Japanese," Leon said quickly, "But it would make more sense to give him an actual name right?"

"Cindy named him, don't question me about it!" Eric said, defensive suddenly.

The elevator doors opened with a hiss, revealing that the supercomputer room was not empty.

"Who invited our parents?" Leon asked, sounding quite surprised.

"Be careful with that!" Eric yelled across the room as he darted towards the supercomputer, seeing Taiyou's coding open on the screen, "Taiyou could get deleted."

"Calm, down Eric," Aelita comforted the boy, "Jeremie knows what he's doing."

Eric looked slightly panicked; he didn't want his new friends to get deleted by accident.

"I can't do anything while the tower is activated," Jeremie growled, "It's almost as if XANA froze everything to do with Taiyou and Cindy."

"Did you ever come up with a new way to deactivate towers, or will we have to do this the old way?" Aelita asked bluntly, obviously not caring that the thought had never crossed the minds of the children.

"What's the old way?" Leila asked.

"Going onto Lyoko, and getting to the tower." Odd replied simply, "Very dangerous." He added, after receiving a glare from Aelita.

"I think we'll have to do this the old way, I can't do anything new right now." Jeremie said.

"We'll help." Leila said, jumping slightly as the elevator hissed and opened to let Jack, Ellie, and Yukiko into the room.

"You're free!" Leon said happily.

"We got lucky, next time we're all sunk." Yukiko replied flatly.

"So, can we help deactivate the tower?" Leila asked, turning her puppy eyes towards her father, who was always easier to break down.

"I don't see why not." Odd said, causing Leila to yelp happily and turn her attention to her mother.

"How?" Yukiko asked, looking around for some form of explanation.

"Basically, we go to Lyoko and deactivate the towers, meaning we get to come face to face with Taiyou and Cindy!" Leila said quickly, gripping her mother's hand earnestly, searching for permission.

Aelita looked to Odd for some help in calming their excited child.

"We can't exactly say no since we are going anyway." Odd said reasonably.

Aelita sighed, "I guess, just be careful and listen to us."

Leila yelped happily and hugged her mother tightly.

"That goes for all of you." Yumi said sternly, looking at Yukiko especially, since her daughter was known to go a little crazy.

"Ellie," Jeremie warned, "It's dangerous, you have to listen to what people tell you, you hear?" Ellie nodded violently, excitement forcing her to agree, although she barely heard what her father had said.

"When do we go?" Leila asked, although Jack and Leon looked uneasy.

"No time like the present." Jeremie sighed, "Get to the scanners."

Eric, Yukiko, Leila, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd all headed for the elevator.

"Mind if we stay here?" Leon asked, looking at Jack nervously.

"Of course not." Jeremie said, staring intently at the computer screen.

"Project Taylor." He muttered, "That sounds dangerously familiar."

-----------------------

Aelita landed and turned to look at Yumi and Odd who had landed on either side of her. They still looked the way they had the last time they had been to Lyoko, Odd clad in tight purple suit with large paws, small pointed purple ears, and a long purple tail. Yumi wore the same dark red and maroon suit that she had before, and Aelita herself was still clad in a tight pink suit with a clear skirt, the only new addition being that her light pink wings were now a permanent accessory. Ulrich landed beside them, still wearing brown and gold, his twin katana slung in an X across his back.

Leila, Eric, and Yukiko landed with a series of thuds on the blue and white floor of sector five. Leila had dark gray paws with white stripes that resembled those of her father. Her ears were large and curved, colored silver to match her shimmering wings. Her long tail swished gently as she stood up, that too was silver. She wore a tight suit like those of the older warriors, only hers being lavender and silver.

Eric stood, his tight body suit was blue, and resembled that of William's from long ago, he had a sword hanging by his hip, held by a black belt that ran from his shoulder before wrapping around his waist.

Yukiko stood between her parents, her suit was dark gray with orange hoof prints along the sides, a small horse pendent hung around her neck and a whip hung over her shoulder.

"Wow," Leila marveled as the floor came to a halt, she looked around her, "Hah! I got the best one!"

"Don't be so sure." Eric challenged her, indicating where Cindy and Taiyou stood. Cindy's suit was striped, tiger-like pink and black, her hands were fashioned into small paws that were quite unlike Odd's large unwieldy ones. Her tail was opposite of her suit, for it was black with pink stripes. Everything about her was dainty and cat-like; you could feel power and self-assurance pulsating away from her.

Taiyou, on the other hand, wore a tight suit that was camouflage style with varying shades of gray and black. He had large pointed wolf ears and a bushy wolf tail. From his neck hung a pendant with what appeared to be a fang on it.

"Fine, Taiyou got the best look, then Cindy, but I come in third!" Leila announced.

"Sounds like someone's happy to be a big cat." Ulrich teased, remembering that Odd had complained to no end that his Lyoko look was lame.

"Don't make me set a bad example." Odd growled.

"No comment!" Aelita and Yumi said unanimously.

"Friends, I tell ya." Odd whispered grudgingly to Leila.

"If you're quite finished, I believe there's a tower to deactivate." Jeremie's voice sounded around them.

"Always business," Odd sighed, "And how exactly do we manage that?"

"Same as always, get Aelita to the tower." Jeremie said, "It should work."

"Fine then, let's get going, any countdown?" Ulrich asked the room's ceiling.

"No, we shut that down remember?" Jeremie's voice boomed, "Still, this tower's been activated for two days now."

"We're on it." Yumi said, heading for the opening in the wall, "Coming?"

-------------

**So now they're on Lyoko. Finding the tower should be fun! I get review, you get chapter.**


	7. My Name Is Taylor

**READ THIS FIRST!!! This chapter (and the rest of this story) may get confusing if you haven't read **_**A Secret For All**_**. The two stories go together a little. Also, you will want to know that Jack always wears black fingerless gloves and a long sleeves shirt, and Ellie never wears anything that reveals her shoulders. Also, Taiyou is about 16 (Like Eric, Yukiko, Ellie, and Jack) And Cindy is about 12 (Like Leila and Leon). I just realized that I never described Ellie's Lyoko look! **

**Ellie has a yellow body suit that is slightly sparkly. It has bright pink swirls on it. She carries a spear slung over her right shoulder.**

**And now you may read the chapter. **

Ulrich quickly took the lead as the group made it's way through the maze that was sector five. The group turned another corner, coming into another square blue room.

"Are we just going in circles?" Leila grumbled.

"No, we haven't been in this room today." Aelita answered patiently.

"Everything around here looks pretty much the same, it's hard to get used to." Taiyou said, grinning to reveal that his canine teeth were slightly longer than average.

"The next room should be less boring than this one." Cindy said, her tail swaying back and forth.

"The tower's in the next room." Taiyou explained, seeing Leila's disbelief.

"Let's go then." Leila said, happily falling in step with the pace of the group.

The group came into room with the tower.

"Wow," Leila marveled open-mouthed.

"Pretty cool huh?" Odd smiled, putting his hand on Leila's shoulder.

"This is almost too easy." Yumi said, her suspicion clear in the way she stood, slightly on edge.

Ellie screamed, a scream somewhere between pain and fright as she collapsed, clutching the front of her left shoulder.

"Ellie!" Yukiko yelled, looking desperately at her friend who was writhing in agony.

-----------------------------

As Ellie collapsed on Lyoko, Jack collapsed on Earth, letting out a similar scream as he clutched his left wrist.

"Jack!" Leon yelped, watching helplessly as Jack writhed in pain, fighting for control.

-------------------------------

Back on Lyoko, Taiyou's eyes went wide; his mind reeled as a mechanical voice from the past echoed inside his head.

_Taylor._

_This is Lyoko._

_Jeremie sent you here, he made you._

_I am XANA._

_As long as his bloodline survives, so shall I._

"Taylor," He whispered.

Ellie stood up; her breathing was labored and uneven. A symbol blazed an angry red on the front of her left shoulder, the same symbol that flashed in her eyes in place of her pupil.

"Who is Ellie's father?" Taiyou demanded sharply.

"Why?" Leila asked, not taking her eyes off of Ellie, who was slowly advancing, wielding her spear dangerously.

"It's important," Taiyou said, "Trust me."

"She's been possessed by XANA." Yumi breathed.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Jack had also stopped writhing in pain, the symbol on his wrist, the eye of XANA, glowed red, the glove that he always wore was torn off, and lay discarded on the ground. Jack found a metal rod and picked it up, holding it like a bat as he advanced on Leon.

"Jeremie!" Leon whimpered, "What's wrong with Jack?"

Jeremie turned away from the computer screen.

"XANA," He whispered, seeing the unforgettable symbol flashing in his son's eyes.

-----------------------------

"Jeremie is Ellie's father, and Jack's, their twins." Leila explained quickly.

Taiyou shook his head, as once again the mechanical voice boomed within his skull.

_Jeremie sent you here, he made you._

_As long as his bloodline survives, so shall I._

"What are you babbling about?" Cindy asked sounding slightly annoyed. Taiyou hadn't realized that he had been speaking the words that were causing his head so much pain.

"Wait," Aelita said, turning to Taiyou, "What did you say?"

"I don't know." Taiyou said, looking apologetic.

Aelita turned to Odd, "Make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

Odd nodded, "I would never hurt her."

"Now," Aelita faced Taiyou once again, making the boy slightly nervous, he had never before encountered a girl his age, let alone a girl so much older than him, "What were you saying? Or, What did you hear?"

Taiyou looked completely taken aback, there was a look of understanding and urgency in her eyes.

"I heard a mechanical voice, it just kept repeating two lines." Taiyou said, trying to make sense of it himself.

"What did it say?" Aelita asked, urging him on.

"It said, Jeremie sent you here, he made you. And as long as the bloodline survives, so shall I." Taiyou said, apologetically adding, "It said more a little bit ago, but I can't remember most of it."

"That's ok, if you remember be sure to tell me." Aelita said, smiling to comfort the uneasy boy.

"Aelita! Get to the tower, XANA's somehow possessed her!" Ulrich yelled.

Aelita nodded and ran for the tower. Ellie's spear whizzed past her ear, embedding itself in the floor just in front of Aelita.

"Close one." Aelita muttered as she took a step back.

"Go while she's weaponless! You don't know what Jack could be doing!" Taiyou screamed as he fended off Ellie with his staff.

Aelita ran for the tower, the feeling of the tower admitting her entrance bringing back countless memories.

"Tower Deactivated."

Ellie dropped to the ground, unconscious and hardly breathing.

----------------------------

Back on Earth, Jack also fell, his head hitting the metal floor hard.

"Jack," Jeremie whispered, kneeling by his unconscious son.

"Devirtualize us Jeremie!" Odd's voice came through the computer's speaker.

"How's Ellie?" Jeremie asked, sitting at the computer after reluctantly leaving his son.

"She's unconscious, but she'll be fine." Aelita replied.

"Everyone else ok?" Jeremie asked, devirtualizing Yumi, Yukiko, and Eric.

"Yes," Aelita replied, "Taiyou had some memories, about you bringing someone to Lyoko."

"It's Taylor." Taiyou cut in, "My name is Taylor."

------------------

**Ok, fine, I didn't get a review before this chapter, but oh well. Next time I need one.**


	8. Questions and Answers

"Taylor?" Jeremie muttered, he had returned home as soon as Ellie and Jack had regained consciousness, "That program didn't work."

"Which program dear?" Lucy asked, Jeremie had been oddly distracted ever since he had returned home shortly before dinner with the twins.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Jeremie reassured his wife.

-----------------------

"We're going to have to shut down the supercomputer, again." Yumi said, "How did it turn on anyway?"

"It was on when we found it." Yukiko said, "But Eric found it first." She sounded a little starry-eyes as she said this.

"He didn't turn it on," Leon said, "Cindy was virtualized about a week before Eric found it, remember, that's what she said."

"Did she turn it on?" Ulrich asked his son.

"No." Leon said, "She was just exploring the old factory and she got into the scanner to look at it and then she was in Lyoko."

"Eric found them a week later." Yukiko added.

"Oh get over him!" Leon said, "He's never going to like you."

"How would you know?" Yukiko shot back.

"You aren't seriously asking me that are you?" Leon asked, "I've seen the way he looks at Taylor."

"Taylor? No wonder." Yukiko said, "Great."

"Can we devirtualize Taylor and Cindy before we turn off the supercomputer?" Leon asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes." Ulrich sighed, "How long has Cindy been virtualized?"

"About two weeks." Leon replied.

"It should be fairly easy to get her back then, I don't know about Taylor though." Yumi said.

"Do we know who Cindy's parents are?" Ulrich asked.

"No, but her full name is Cindy Marie Delmas-Gauthier." Leon stated.

"Delmas-Gauthier huh?" Yumi said, "Sissi."  
"And Theo." Ulrich added. "Who knew."

---------------------------------------

Leila winced as Odd pulled the bandages off of her hands.

Odd winced just looking at her hands.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.

"Only when you pull the bandages off so slow!" Leila answered.

Odd ripped the remaining bandage off quickly. "Better?"

"Ouch! Not much!" Leila replied.

Odd chuckled as he put some cream on her hands, "There's no pleasing you is there?"

Leila sighed, "How do you know so much about Lyoko?" She asked, the question had been haunting her since the family had returned home.

"Umm…" Odd paused, looking up as Aelita entered the room with a handful of papers, "Aelita?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the papers, setting them down on a filing cabinet, "What is it?"

"Leila wants to know how we know about Lyoko." Odd said.

"I knew that would come up." Aelita said, looking at her daughter, "You're such a klutz." Aelita sighed as she saw how cut up her hands were.  
"I know." Leila grumbled, wincing again as Odd wrapped her hands in clean bandages, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I guess we should." Aelita said, sitting down on a nearby armchair.

"Ok then." Odd said, "When we were your age we found the supercomputer." Odd began, "That was when me, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi became friends."

"What about Aelita and Lucy?" Leila cut in.

"Well, I knew Aelita and Lucy before then, but that was when Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi met Aelita. They met Lucy years later, she doesn't know about Lyoko." Odd explained.

"We discovered how dangerous the supercomputer was, and we explored all the regions of Lyoko before we found Sector 5." Aelita added.

"By accident." Odd said with a grin, "Aelita found Sector 5."

"Yes, we fought against XANA for years before we finally defeated him." Aelita said.

"Or so we thought." Odd stated, "How did he come back?"

"Taylor said something about a bloodline surviving." Leila offered.

"Yes, he said that he remembered someone saying 'As long as the bloodline survives so shall I." Aelita mused.

"Think that was XANA?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, XANA did posses Ellie and Jack." Aelita said.

"That was XANA?" Leila asked.

"Yes, the symbol that was on her shoulder and in her eyes, that was XANA's eye." Aelita explained.

"Why was it on her shoulder?" Odd asked.

"She has that mark on her shoulder, it's like a birthmark or something." Leila said.

"Really?" Aelita asked, "How do you know?"

"Yukiko told me, they have Gym together." Leila said.

"Why Ellie and Jack? I would've thought that if he went after the children at all he'd go after Leila." Odd said.

"Why me?" Leila asked, her eyes wide.

"Because XANA likes to go after me." Aelita responded.

"Why?" Leila asked.

"Because Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko, is Aelita's father." Odd explained.

"But…" Leila began.

"Waldo Franz Schaeffer." Aelita explained, "Hopper is my mother's maiden name."

---------------------------

"Who's Taylor?" Jack asked, "Why doesn't he know anything about Earth?"

Jeremie sighed, "Because I created Taylor."

"How?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't easy, but I programmed him to be the protector of Lyoko incase XANA reared his ugly head when nobody was looking." Jeremie explained.

"So he's not human? We can't bring him to Earth?" Jack asked sadly.

"He's not human, but we might be able to bring him to Earth." Jeremie explained.


	9. School and Laptops

"It's the only fair option; I don't know how I could live with myself knowing that we left him all alone on Lyoko." Leila said, she, Yukiko, Leon, Ellie, Jack, and Eric were sitting in the courtyard talking.

"He could always board here, he could dorm with me." Eric offered.

"That might work, but what about things like birth certificate and everything like that?" Yukiko asked, "That's going to pose a problem."

"Maybe." Eric mused, "But maybe not. It wouldn't be too easy, but we could fake one."

"It would work until we get caught." Leila said.

"Who would catch us?" Eric asked, "I'm pretty sure I could do it."

_**RRIINNGG**_

"We'll continue this after class." Jack said, heading towards the Science building.

Yukiko and Eric hurried after him, while Ellie sighed and headed towards the Gym.

"Come on Leila!" Leon said as he walked towards their math class.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jeremie muttered as he tried to turn on his old laptop, the one that held Aelita's original materialization code, he wasn't sure if the supercomputer had it on file or not, so he was stuck trying to resurrect his old laptop. The computer screen turned bright blue for a moment before flickering and turning black once more.

"Great," Jeremie growled, tracing a crack down it's screen. The poor computer had fallen victim to Ellie's adventurous nature a while back. He couldn't blame her, she was curious about his computer room, and she had only been five years old at the time. He smiled at the memory of his daughter, her golden-red curls falling into her face as she stood before him, her blue eyes wide with remorse.

"Jeremie?" Lucy asked, she stood in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just seeing if it still works." Jeremie responded.

Lucy shook her head, "Have fun dear."

---------------------------

Leila stared at her math paper, one eye closed in frustration as the answer to the problem eluded her. Leon sat beside her, his paper covered by his 'doodle page' as he called it, every math class he had an extra sheet of paper to draw on. He was actually getting good at drawing, his humans no longer looked like mutant teddy bears, and they actually had clothes that looked like they were there.

Leila on the other hand, was naturally a good artist; it was the math that troubled her.

"Hey Leon, help me with number four?" Leila whispered to him.

"You're only on number four?" Leon whispered back, "You've got five minutes to finish up to question ten!"

"I know! Help me!" Leila hissed.

"Ok then," Leon sighed as he leaned over to see what was troubling his friend.

--------------------------

Ellie sighed, it wasn't the running in Gym that bothered her, it was the sitting and doing nothing that was done between running sessions that did. She stared at the pale blue sky, letting her thoughts drift back to the factory, and Cindy, and Taylor. Cindy seemed so self-assured, confident almost to the point of cockiness. Ellie didn't know why, but that put her on edge, especially after the way Cindy looked at her when she woke up on the factory floor beside Jack, her father hovering about them, looking relieved when she asked what had happened.

Apparently, XANA had somehow possessed both Ellie and Jack at the same time. How he managed this nobody was sure, but it didn't bode well.

-----------------------------

Jack smiled as he buried himself in science work. He loved science, it was all so logical, no jumping to conclusions without fact to base it on, and it made him forget about the supercomputer for an hour as an added bonus.

Yukiko and Eric weren't as thrilled. Eric would rather be down chatting with Taylor and Yukiko wasn't a huge science fan, she thought it was too logical; it didn't leave enough room for imagination.

Jack called it structured fun. Yukiko called it mind caging. Eric called it school. Yukiko and Eric spent the class trying to look entertained, leaping from their seats and dashing from the door while Jack lagged behind, being the last to leave the classroom.

-------------------------

Leon reluctantly put away his latest drawing, was a human-dragon cross, Leon was good at drawing things like that, hybrid creatures, mostly human being one part. Leila stood and slung her backpack over one shoulder, grabbing her half-finished paper as she went to follow Leon.

"Leila." The teacher said.

"Yes Mrs. Michelson." Leila replied innocently, hoping that she could escape the classroom with Leon.

"Did you finish your paper?" Mrs. Michelson asked.

"No," Leila said, looking at her shoes, white and silver with red stripes, "I was going to take it home and get my mom to help me."

"Alright, bring it to me first thing tomorrow." Mrs. Michelson said with a warning smile.

"Thanks!" Leila said brightly and ran out of the room to catch up with Leon.

--------------------------------------

Jeremie had made little progress with his old laptop by the time Ellie and Jack got home after school that afternoon. In fact, he had succeeded in finding the problem, after pulling the laptop to pieces.

"Dad?" Ellie called as she opened the front door, she knew that her mother was at work, she worked until later in the afternoon most days, but Jeremie worked at home, programming and fixing computers, though he normally greeted them when they came home.

"Is it that time already?" Jeremie asked himself before raising his voice to call back to the twins, "I'm in the computer room."

_Thump thump thump thump thump_

The sound of Ellie bounding up the stairs to stand at the doorway to the computer room.

"Nice day at school?" Jeremie asked conversationally as he began to piece together his laptop.

"Uh-huh," Ellie nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing my old laptop." Jeremie replied simply.

"Why?" Ellie asked, "I thought you were going to find a materialization code for Taylor and Cindy today."

Jeremie sighed, wondering how much Aelita had already told Leila, and how much the children had learned by default of that.

"I'll tell you later." Jeremie promised.


	10. Bruises and Brook

**It's been a while huh? I was distracted by many other things, but now most of those have gone, so here is Chapter 10!**

**-------------------------**

Leila returned home to find the door locked. _Strange_, she thought, _somebody should be home._

Unfortunately she did not have a house key, forcing her to sit on the doorstep to wait. She pulled out her math paper that she had been attempting to do earlier, with little more succession.

---------------------------------------

"You think it's a good idea?" Aelita asked, more to make sure Odd wasn't making hasty decisions than anything else.

"Very," Odd replied before adding with a smirk, "Nothing too small though, she'll crush it, not to mention you."

"Be nice." Aelita said, fake hurt in her voice as she slapped Odd's arm lightly with the back of her hand.

--------------------------------

Yukiko and Leon returned home after school ended, Leon sporting a nice big bruise on his cheek bone.

"Hi mom!" Yukiko called, announcing their arrival.

"Hello," Yumi said smiling as she stepped into the living room, though her smile soon turned to a frown of concern as she spotted Leon's cheek, "What happened?"

"Oh, not much," Leon said with a hint of hopelessness in his voice, "We were practicing throwing and kicking footballs gym. Leila has no concept of aim, or a good throw, or hardly even a good kick, I'm surprised they let her play soccer without fear of her injuring someone."

"A football is hardly easy to kick or throw; it's not even a ball! It's two cones stuck together." Yukiko said in a small attempt to defend her younger friend.

Yumi shook her head, "Great. You need ice?"

"No, I'll be fine." Leon replied.

----------------------------------

"Hey Lita, look at this one." Odd called as he bent over to peer into the kennel, "Patient, loyal, strong willed, and good for older kids." He read, "Misty, but she doesn't know her name yet, it could easily be changed."

"She's beautiful." Aelita said, looking into the kennel at a light gray female Siberian Husky. The husky's eyes, one blue one brown, flitted from one face to the other as she followed the conversation between the two people that were staring at her.

"I think Leila will like her." Odd said with a grin, eager to see his daughter's reaction to a new pet.

"I think so too." Aelita agreed.

----------------------------------

Leila looked up as she heard a car pull into the driveway. She saw her dad behind the wheel, he flashed her a smile as he pulled into the garage.

"Took you long enough." Leila muttered, getting up and walking towards the garage.

"Sorry we took so long," Aelita said as she got out of the car, the backseat.

_Strange, _Leila thought, _But whatever floats her boat._

"It's cold out there." Leila complained childishly.

"Will this make up for it?" Odd asked, coming around the side of the car, a squirming light-gray husky puppy in his arms.

Leila's jaw dropped, they'd gotten her a puppy, the only thing that she'd wanted for so long. She nodded stupidly as she took the dog from her father.

"You can name her anything you want." Odd said, "She was called Misty but she doesn't know her name yet."

"Brook." Leila said, "I will call her Brook."


	11. What Are You Talking About?

**Yes! Another update, Finally!**

**Kittyclaw's Code Lyoko Awards have moved! Now they are here as with many other things, Check it out! ****http://cl.yourbb.nl/index.php**** It's really fun**

**------------------**

"Jeremie?" Lucy asked, it was almost noon and Jeremie was attempting to sneak off to the factory to bring Cindy and Taylor in, to surprise everyone, but his plan wasn't working too great.

"Yes." Jeremie replied, turning and putting on an innocent face.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, looking as if she were ready to go with him.

"I'm just going out, I'll be back later," Jeremie said, leaning over to kiss Lucy's cheek he added, "Promise."

Jeremie stepped casually out the door, turning to walk down to the all-too-familiar factory. Lucy watched him for a moment before deciding to find out what he had been so secretive about recently, She quickly stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her as she followed Jeremie at a distance.

------------------

"Aww, come on Leon! You have to meet Brook!" Leila pleaded, Her green eyes wide as she put on her oh-so-cute puppy-dog pout.

"I wish I could, but I have homework and…" Leon said, trailing off as he saw Yukiko beckoning to him impatiently, "I have to go, I'll come see her soon though." He hurried off to follow Yukiko to their home.

Leila glared disappointedly after them, "Nobody wants to see my puppy." She grumbled.

"Now don't say that." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

"But it's true." She said sadly, "She's so cute, I just want to show my friends."

"I want to see her," Said Eric, turning Leila to face him and kneeling down to look the younger girl in the eye, "Am I not your friend?"

"You really wanna see her?" Leila asked, a reproachful excitement in her voice.

"Of course." Eric answered, "An added bonus is that I get to get away from here for a while." Eric added, indicating the school.

"Ok then, let's go!" Leila said, hurrying off towards the school entrance.

Eric smiled and trotted after the younger girl.

----------------------

"I think I finally got the program ready." Jeremie announced to Taylor and Cindy, both of whom were waiting for their devirtualization.

"You're going to need to get to a tower though." Jeremie said.

"That's just great." Cindy said with a yawn, pushing herself from her lying position on the floor to a lazy stand.

"Be quiet Cindy, at least we're going to go to Earth." Taylor said, excitement edging into his voice.

"Then let's go," Cindy replied impatiently, pushing past Taylor on her way towards the passage that would lead to the tower.

"What's her problem?" Taylor asked, the ceiling, looking exasperated.

"She's a girl, you'll learn more about them here on Earth." Jeremie answered.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, making her presence known as she stepped towards Jeremie and the supercomputer.

------------------------

Brook jumped happily into Leila's arms as she opened the door to her house.

"Hi Brook." Leila greeted with a giggle as the puppy began to lick her face happily before noticing the older boy behind her owner and straining towards him.

"Why hello Brook." Eric said jovially, "One happy puppy there."

"She's missed you." Odd supplied from the couch, where Brook had obviously been just moments earlier, since Odd and the couch were covered in light hairs.

Leila laughed, seeing her father coated with dog fur, "She sheds a little?"

"Just a bit." Odd answered, "Hello Eric."

"She's adorable." Eric said, stepping into the house and closing the door, smiling as the young puppy, having been set on the ground, leapt around his legs, her tongue hanging out in a silent bag for attention.

--------------

"Mom? Dad?" Ellie yelled into the empty house.

"Must've gone out." Jack said simply, dumping his school bag onto the couch.

"What if Dad went down to the factory?" Ellie said, "Maybe we should check."

"Can I not do my homework first?" Jack asked.

"No, now let's go." Ellie responded, dragging Jack out of the room by his right arm.

---------------

**And I will end this chapter here and update sooner next time. Fair enough? Please check out the link at the top, it's really cool.**


End file.
